Cognitive radios (CR) utilize a variety of co-existence techniques in order to attempt to operate successfully along with existing wireless communication networks or architectures. The CR concept is generally intended to enable frequency band sharing and reuse with incumbent users and/or other CR devices. The manner by which CR performance can be increased or extended, via the use of advanced cognitive techniques, is of current interest in the communications arena.
Wireless systems utilizing cognitive radio techniques are intended to allow a network or a wireless node to change its transmission or reception parameters to communicate efficiently and utilize spectrum on a secondary basis without interfering with incumbent users or other CR devices operating in the same frequency band. However, due to the wide variety of incumbent receiver equipment providers on the market and different field operating conditions, controlling the operating parameters of CR systems becomes a very challenging task. The mobility of many CR devices, such as portable radios, exacerbates the problem.
Accordingly, there is need to intelligently control system operating parameters within cognitive radio systems.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.